Bramblestar's Rise
by Rainwillow of MoonClan
Summary: What would happen if Branbleclaw let Firestar die in the fox trap? Would he take over the Clans as planned or do something worse? Read to find out. Rated T cause Warriors
1. Chapter 1

Brambleclaw stood up and looked around him in shock.

"Firestar, is dead?" He murmered to his brother, Hawkfrost.

"Yes he is, my brother. You are now the leader of ThunderClan." Hawkfrost murmered back, staring at the bloody ground with pride in his eyes.

"Hawkfrost, I'm sorry, but I have to make it like I fought you."

Hawkfrost looked at him with icy blue eyes. "Of course, I must give you scratches too."

Brambleclaw nodded his agreement and pounced on his half-brother. Hawkfrost let out a battle cry and leaped on top of him. The two fought with a flash of teeth and claws. Squirrelflight, Ashfur, and Leafpool pelted out of the bushes.

"Let him go you fish-face!" Squirrelflight yowled.

She leaped on top of the poor unsuspecting tom. "Mrrow!" Hawkfrost called as he raced away.

"Are you okay Fires-?" Leafpool gasped when she saw her father's body. "Firestar!" She yowled pitifully.

Ashfur snarled and leaped on top of Brambleclaw. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Well, I came out here to sit by the lake and watch the sunset when I heard _Firestar_ from behind me. A tom- I think he was Hawkfrost was leaning over him. I tackled Hawkfrost to the ground so I could chase him away and then save Firestar. He was a good opponent so it took longer than I thought it would and when I- with the help of you finally chased him away. Unfortunately Firestar was already dead." Brambleclaw meowed with dignity.

Ashfur let out a snort of disbelief but jumped off of the dark brown tom. Squirrelflight lay with her head bowed but when Brambleclaw stopped talking she snapped back into reality.

"He was a good leader." She murmered. "But we have to keep going on with life. Brambleclaw, Ashfur, and I will carry Firestar back to camp and prepare him for the vigil. Leafpool, you gather the herbs you need to prepare his body."

Leafpool nodded dully. As the three cats carried her father away, she whispered the fatal words of the prophecy she had come to fear.

 _Before there is peace_

 _Blood will spill blood_

 _And the lake will run red_

"What does it mean StarClan?" She whispered into the waves of the lake before turning her back and following her clanmates.

* * *

 **At the Moonpool**

StarClan looked at Brambleclaw with disgust. Bluestar dipped her head to the rest of her Clan. "He is the deputy and is leader. Those are the rules."

One by one the cats of StarClan gifted him his nine lives.

When all of his nine lives were given, Firestar approached him.

"Brambleclaw," He started with a firm mew, "I am disappointed in you. I had high hopes, but alas, you are leader now. I can only tell you to lead wisely, and don't attack the clans for there is another prophecy rising.

 _The flame is gone and_

 _the Bramble is free_

 _for if he makes a choice, every cat will flee_

 _the bird plotting to take over in the night_

 _could be stopped by the new fire, burning bright_

Firestar stopped speaking and looked down at his apprentice. "You have made a grave mistake but find the fire and only then you can achieve redemption, Bramble _star_."

Bramblestar stood up and purred. He had a strong medicine cat, a strong soon-to-be deputy, and his former leader on his side. He would soon be the leader of two clans, and his brother would be the other leader. Everything was right.

"Let's go back to camp." Jayfeather meowed.

Bramblestar dipped his head and the followed the grey tabby. He cast one long look back to Firestar.

"Find the fire..." He whispered before fading.

* * *

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" The clan chanted. Bramblestar looked down on his clan. He would choose the deputy later that night. One thing was still bugging him though.

 _'Who is the fire?'_ He thought before his gaze rested on a cat. _'Could they be the one?'_

 **Hey! Silverstar345 and I, BooksRCoolYeah, are writing a story together! Stay tuned for more!**

 **QOTD: What is The first word on Silverstar345's profile?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys we're back! And no Waterpool we just couldn't think of anything else. Anyways lets get onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Note: This is the day before Firestar died and this is different from the actual story.**

* * *

"Hello?" Hawkfrost?" Brambleclaw meowed.

"Hello my brother, are you ready for the plan for you to be leader of ThunderClan?" Cackled Hawkfrost.

"Yes" Answered Brambleclaw.

"Well let me explain." He informed the dark tabby, "You see that fox trap there?"

"Yes" Brambleclaw murmered.

"Well tomorrow night Firestar will come here because 'I need to tell him something from Leopardstar' and I will stand 3 mice lengths away from it directly in front of it and I will tell him to come to me. And that's when he will get stuck. Then you will come and slit his throat and he will die. And BAM you will become The leader of ThunderClan" Hawkfrost exclaimed.

"But… But what if I can't slit his throat? Then what will happen?" Brambleclaw asked.

"You'll see. Now I must go, I don't want to be seen on ThunderClan territory."

* * *

 **The next night**

* * *

"Hawkfrost? You said you wanted to speak with me?" Meowed Firestar.

"Yes just come a little closer" Hawkfrost replied. "There you go, a little closer."

SNAP Firestar is stuck in the fox trap now and Brambleclaw just walked right by him and went to Hawkfrost, "I can't do it." He meowed

"Do what?" Croaked Firestar. But they ignored him.

"Well then I'll do it" Hawkfrost whispered. And Hawkfrost slit his throat.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please review and we'll update ASAP Now time for a GTC. This chapter was written by Silverstar345. The next will be by BooksRCoolYeah.**

 _I have kittypet blood_

 _My uncle told me when I was a kit_

 _My foster mother was killed by dogs_

 _I am white as snow_

 _Who am I?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **The GTC was Cloudtail! Congrats to who guessed him. I have never liked that Bramblestar chose Squirrelflight to be his deputy, so I am changing it! Yaaaay! Enjoy this chapter.**

"The next deputy of ThunderClan will be," Bramblestar stopped and let his gaze wander around the stone hollow. "Graystripe," He mewed at last.

Graystripe snapped his gaze up, looking at him sharply. "Bramblestar, I cannot be the cat next in lin-" He started

"My decision is final." He interrupted the dark gray tom. "Graystripe, you are a wise and experienced cat. You have sympathy but is smart enough to back off when you are not needed. You were closer to Firestar than any cat, and I trust you to lead the clan."

Graystripe dipped his head and climbed Highledge in a few short, quick bounds. "Cats of ThunderClan!" He announced. "I have led you before and I hope that I can lead you again! I will do everything I can to ensure ThunderClan is the strongest of Clans!" He yowled, his voice loud and proud.

He looked at Bramblestar and dipped his head, "Thank you, Bramlestar," He murmered before leaping off of Highledge and disappearing into the Warrior's Den.

 _"Could Graystripe be the fire? No, it must be one of the newer cats, a kit. But whom?"_ The tabby wondered before telling his mate goodnight and curling up in his warm nest of moss.

* * *

Hawkfrost prowled around on the rocks, waiting for Mistyfoot to pad out of camp to get a drink of water from the lake, like she always did. At last a blue-gray shape appeared. It descended down the slope to the lake, completly unaware that the dark brown tabby was watching her. Hawkfrost trailed after her, keeping his claws sheathed until it was time. He followed her scent until at last she came upon the lake and bent her head.

"Mistyfoot." Hawkfrost mewed in disgust.

"Hawkfrost!" She snapped, looking up from the clear blue water. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The tom replied innocently, "I've come to kill you."

He unsheathed his claws and pounced on her, feeling satisfied as her thick red blood stained his claws. As he placed his sheathed paw on her throat, she mewed "Hawkfrost, you will be stopped, mark my words you will _not_ take over the Clans."

"By whom? You? You'll be _dead."_ Hawkfrost shot back.

"You will be in the Dark Forest if you kill me."

"At least I'll be with my father." Hawkfrost unsheathed his claws.

Bright red blood ran down Mistyfoot's throat as she went to join her family in StarClan.

Hawkfrost yawned and washed the blood off his paws. The lake turned red, just for a moment and he purred. He liked it when cats he hated suffered.

Hawkfrost dragged the she-cat's body to the edge of the lake and watched it drift away and sink under the waves. He then kicked dust over the blood stains on the ground. A twig snapped and the tabby whipped around, claws gleaming ready to kill some more.

"Come out kitty, kitty. I won't hurt you... I promise." Hawkfrost murmered.

Maybe this cat could work for him. A cat slid out of the bushes and Hawkfrost purred. He knew who this cat was...

 **Alrighty! All done! You get to decide who the cat should be and we will pick which cat is the best. It can be an OC or a clan cat. It can be a cat from any clan, except ThunderClan. That clan is on the other side of the lake. If it is an OC, include personality, looks, etc. in the reviews. You have to include the family, it can be an OC or a clan cats. Thank you!**

 **QOTD- Do you like Hawkfrost, Mothwing, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt or Tigerstar? Why?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This is Rainwillow! Congrats to dragonwritergirl112 for giving us our cat! Silverstar345 and I wanted an apprentice, so we chose Hollystorm's Kit! Review and enjoy!**

Duskpaw opened her eyes in the apprentice den of ShadowClan.

 _'This is the best Clan'_ Duskpaw thought, like she did every morning.

"Duskpaw!" Mewed a voice. Duskpaw groaned. Her mother.

"Duskpaw!" Hollystorm mewed again.

The ginger apprentice padded out of her warm nest.

"Blackstar wants you, Duskpaw." Hollystorm snapped, obviously annoyed at her kit for making her leader wait.

Duskpaw stumbled out of the apprentice den, the bright sunlight making her eyes hurt. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and padded towards Blackstar's den. Blackstar looked at the ginger apprentice and purred.

"Good. You're here. I need you to take a message to Leopardstar. Tell her that we drove a family of badgers off of our land and it ran into RiverClan territory. Take as much time as you need to get there."

Duskpaw stared at her leader, dumbfounded as to why he would _ever_ help another Clan.

"What are you staring at? Go!"

Duskpaw pelted out of camp, into the woods.

* * *

As she walked, Duskpaw thought about the handsome RiverClan tom she met at her last Gathring. She was three moons into training, so she was hoping she could go to the next Gathering to see him again. He was so mysterious, with those icy blue eyes and striking resemblance to the ThunderClan deputy, Brambleclaw.

Before long the young apprentice got to the border. She sat down and washed a paw, waiting for a RiverClan patrol. At last one appeared. There were three cats, and one swept her off her paws. She shook her head, trying to clear the dizziness.

"Hawkfrost." She mewed, addressing the head of the patrol. "I wish to speak with Leopardstar."

Duskpaw's crush studied her for a moment and nodded. "She's only an apprentice, let's take her to Leopardstar."

* * *

Duskpaw crept after Mistyfoot, wanting to practice her hunting skills. Leopardstar had just dismissed her and the Clan deputy had excused herself. Suddenly a dark brown shape started following Misyfoot, too.

 _'Who is that? And why is it following Mistyfoot?'_

Then she realized who it was. He had an aura of power that made Duskpaw shudder. It was Hawkfrost. Duskpaw started following the dark tom instead of Misyfoot. He stopped and she crept closer, wanting to hear the exchange between Hawkfrost and Misyfoot.

"Mistyfoot."

"Hawkfrost! What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've come to kill you."

Duskpaw's eyes widened and she forced herself to keep watching. Hawkfrost had Mistyfoot pinned. He placed a paw over her throat. Duskpaw crouched down, not wanting to see or hear the rest. As she prepared to leave, she stepped on a twig. It snapped and she tensed.

"Come out, kitty, kitty. I'm not going to hurt you."

Duskpaw took a deep breath and walked out.

* * *

 _'Duskpaw? That's who followed me? She's good.'_

"Why did you k- kill M-M-Mistyfoot?"

"I did what I had to. I'm taking over the Clans, Duskpaw. Since you've seen what I just did, I will give you a choice. Join me, and be my mate or die. I admire you, Duskpaw." Hawkfrost's icy blue eyes glinted and for once, a little warmth blossomed in them. "Decide now, Duskpaw. We can rule ShadowClan and RiverClan together. My brother, Bramblestar, will take over WindClan. Join me."

Duskpaw's pretty blue eyes widened at the mention of Bramblestar being leader. "I'll, I'll join you, Hawkfrost."

Hawkfrost gave a nod of approval. "When we join ShadowClan and RiverClan together, I shall make you my warrior, my deputy, and my mate." He licked her head. "Until then, pretty warrior."

* * *

Duskpaw couldn't deny the feeling as she pelted home. She was in love. Love so deep that she didn't know if she could ever recover.

* * *

 **Not much of a cliffhanger but whatever. Here's the GTC.**

 _I don't know if I can ever love again_

 _When Jay left me I had to pull my group together_

 _he taught us how to hunt and to survive_

 _in this cold mountain territory_

 _At least he left two of the three_

 _but my heart tore into two_

 _like the half moon_

 _that shines brightly overhead_

 **I absolutly suck at GTCs. Silverstar345 is so much better but good luck! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So everybody answered that GTC correctly. Hey BooksRCoolYeah want some lessons on making those? JK I'm bad at those too. Anyways onto the story**

* * *

"Duskpaw!" Meowed Hollystorm

"Yeah?" Asked Duskpaw half listening to her mother and half thinking about what her and Hawkfrost's kits would look like.

"How'd it go? Hollystorm meowed

"Huh what? Oh yeah it went great!"

"Duskpaw…" Hollystorm meowed sternly "Whats going on?"

"What? Oh nothing" Meowed Duskpaw "Bye" she meowed as she ran away

"There's something going on with her" Muttered Hollystorm "And I need to find out what it is"

"Hey Duskpaw!" Meowed Hollystorm "Whats going on! I need you to tell me please"

"Well...

* * *

 **Tehe I tried a cliffie but I don't think it worked. Time for a GTC**

 _My mate left me_

 _Two of my kits left me_

 _And my only other one_

 _is evil._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! BooksRCoolYeah here! Please read and enjoy!**

"I may have made a deal with... Hawkfrost." Duskpaw mewed, looking at the ground

Hollystorm's eyes widened and she looked at Duskpaw. There was no fear, anger or disappointment in her eyes. She simply mewed "What was it?"

"I sort of agreed to be his... Mate." She begain.

Hollystorm remained calm, which was not like her mother at all. She looked her daughter strait in the eyes. "Do you love him?"

Duskpaw thought for a moment. She thought about his paw over Mistyfoot's throat. His joy in killing the cat he hated. His plan to take over the Clans. But then she thought about the warmth in his eyes when he asked her to be his mate. The love he showed.

"Yes." She answered at last.

Hollystorm gave a quick nod. "Then it's okay with me. You're almost a warrior."

"Hollystorm!" Russetfur called. "You up for a hunting patrol with Snaketail, Smokefoot, and Owlpaw?"

Duskpaw's mother dipped her head to her daughter and raced away. Duskpaw sighed in relief. She would've been in trouble if she told her mother about Hawkfrost's plan.

* * *

"Hawkfrost!" Leopardstar snapped. "Have you seen Mistyfoot? I need her to organize the patrols."

Hawkfrost's eyes twinkled dangerously. "Actually, yes, I have. I recall her..." Hawkfrost pretended to think for a moment. "By the Twolegplace. She was swooning over a kittypet. I overheard her saying she was going to become a kittypet for him."

Leopardstar glared at the tabby. "I don't believe Mistyfoot would _ever_ be that disloyal!" She yowled, attracting the attention of the Clan.

Hawkfrost fixed his icy gaze on his leader. "If you don't believe me, that's fine. But when she doesn't come back at Moonhigh, you need to appoint a new deputy." He mewed calmly. "I'm going to hunt."

Hawkfrost padded out of camp with all eyes on him. A she-cat followed him. It was Duskfur.

"I want to be alone, Duskfur." He snapped.

The brown tabby answered. "But I want to be with you."

"No!" Hawkfrost yowled. "I love one she-cat. And I will always love her. You are not her, by any means."

Duskfur blinked in surprise and nodded her head. She walked away sadly and slowly. Hawkfrost watched her in disgust and pelted into the forest. A ginger she-cat with beautiful blue eyes appeared in his head. He took in the white dots under her eyes, her snow white paws, three of them and her white tipped tail.

"Duskpaw..." He murmered to himself. "I wonder what she's doing now.."

* * *

Duskpaw felt a longing to be with Hawkfrost. She wanted his soft fur to be pressed against hers. His tail wound around hers. His warm blue eyes to be fixed upon her.

"Duskpaw!" Rowanclaw called. "We're going to have an assessment tomorrow. This will be your final assessment and it will determine if you are ready to be a warrior."

Duskpaw nodded, not really caring what her mentor was saying. All she could think about was Hawkfro-

"Pay attention, Duskpaw!" Rowanclaw snapped. He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I say these words before StarClan, so that they may hear and approve my choice. Hawkfrost will be the new deputy of RiverClan." Leopardstar yowled.

Hawkfrost nodded coolly and lept onto Great Rock. "This is the dawn of a new age, my friends!" He yowled. "I will make RiverClan great again! I have a plan to lead RiverClan to victory!"

RiverClan cheered and Hawkfrost's eyes glinted evilly.

Mothwing studied her brother. She was the only cat not cheering because she knew he was up to something. Mistyfoot's mysterious disappearance. Hawkfrost knew exactly what to say when he became deputy. He had to have planned all it so that left her with one question.

What was her brother up to?

 **Okay, so to all of you who caught the Trump reference, please no flames. It was the perfect opportunity to put it in there! Also every cat is a cat from the books except Hollystorm, Duskpaw, and her siblings. Here's the QOTD.**

 **QOTD- Do you want to hear from ThunderClan or River/ShadowClan next?**

 **Don't forget to check out Silverstar of LightningClan's and BooksRCoolYeah's other books! Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! BooksRCoolYeah here once again! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long but I've got a lot going on. But enough about me. Here's the chapter. (:**

"Squirrelflight! I need to see you in my den!" Bramblestar called from atop of Highledge.

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. She padded towards her leader. She still couldn't believe Firestar was dead. The greatest leader of all time, dead from a fox trap. She took a deep breath and lept up the rocks leading to Bramblestar's den.

"Bramblestar. Why am I here?" Squirrelflight mewed coldly. "Ashfur wants to hunt and I promised I would go with him."

"Squirrelflight, please, go hunting with me. I love you more than Ashfur ever could." Bramblestar pleaded.

Squirrelflight glared at him. "I only believed your story because I was processing my father's death. Now, I'm not so sure. I can't trust that you had nothing to do with his death. I might love you if you could be honest with me but I know there's a lie. I will find it out and you will pay!" She hissed.

Bramblestar watched his could-be mate leave, his happiness slowly dissolving. His eyes turned as icy as Hawkfrost's. "I will take over the Clans, Squirrelflight. And when I do I will give you a choice, love me, and be my mate or die." Bramblestar promised, ice creeping its way into his heart.

* * *

"Hawkfrost!" Duskfur mewed.

"Duskfur, I told you yesterday, I do not love you and I never will!" Hawkfrost yowled.

Duskfur had followed Hawkfrost to the ShadowClan border and he was angry.

"I am not here about our relationship-"

"We do not have a relationship!"

"I am not here about our 'working' relationship. I mean, I was, but now that I saw you going to the ShadowClan border, I want to know why." Duskfur growled.

"I am not going to ShadowClan territory. I simply like this place." Hawkfrost lied.

"Well then, deputy. Break's over come back with me to camp." Duskfur spat.

Hawkfrost nodded and pelted off- without Duskfur.

"Filthy toms" She muttered.

* * *

'How am I supposed to get rid of fish-brained Duskfur?' Hawkfrost thought angrily. 'I suppose I could kill her... But on a hunting trip with me, so soon after Mistyfoot's murder- ahem, _disappearance_ I don't know.'

Hawkfrost slid into camp. A few heartbeats later Duskfur came in too. Hawkfrost padded over to her.

"I'm going hunting to the far side of RiverClan territory. Not the ShadowClan border, fish-face." Hawkfrost spat. "I'm going alone. See you later" With that he raced towards the far end.

As soon as Hawkfrost was out of sight he doubled back and pelted towards the ShadowClan border. He skidded to a halt next to the Twoleg Green-leaf place. The tom padded towards the far end of the clearing and flopped down.

"What are you doing here?" A hostile voice snarled. Hawkfrost sprang to his paws and whipped around to see Duskpaw standing on the border.

Amusement lit up those beautiful amber eyes.

He wound around his soon-to-be mate. "I was looking for you."

Duskpaw purred. Her soft ginger fur brushed his dark brown fur.

She nuzzled his cheek with her muzzle. "I love you" She whispered.

Hawkfrost let go of his icy outer edge and snuggled up against Duskpaw. "I love you, too" He murmered back.

"I'm deputy of RiverClan now. Do you have anything that can help me take over ShadowClan?"

"Yes, I do. Blackstar, Russetfur, and Littlecloud are the three strongest cats in the Clan. They hold the most power. They are also very old. Take three or four of your strongest and most loyal warriors and I can convince Blackstar, Russetfur, and Littlecloud to come on a patrol. Take them down and you can take over ShadowClan. I can help by telling other cats that you are the best leader for this Clan and that the strongest cats are actually the weakest. What do you think?"

"I think that that is an outstanding plan, Duskpaw. You are so smart." He purred.

Duskpaw blushed and nudged him. "You better get back to your Clan, Hawkfrost. Once you become leader of ShadowClan, you can take down Leopardstar in secret and merge the Clans. We can meet here tomorrow at moonhigh. Bye." Duskpaw nuzzled his flank and sprang into the dense bushes.

"Goodbye, Duskpaw." Hawkfrost murmered. He longed to feel her soft fur brush his and gaze into her sparkling amber eyes.

 **Ew! I think I might barf. Bleh. I hate writing love scenes. *Excuses myself to go puke* Okay, I'm done. Whew. Anyway, I'm sorry again for the late update. I hope you enjoy the GTC!**

 **Are my eyes blue, or green?**

 **Nobody seems to know**

 **My sister is jealous**

 **My father is a traitor**

 **But in the end he fought for what was right**

 **My mother is kin of the cloud who is kin of the fire**

 **Who am I?**


End file.
